The Brother's Lover
by willawalla
Summary: One giant gay sex scene. Slash, rated M for a reason. One sided. Short. May add more later. Enjoy


1**A/N: Well I am bored, it's the middle of the night, and this abruptly came to mind. This is a short one sided story of love making between two beautiful brothers. One giant sex scene. Rated M for a reason too. It is the middle of the night, so my mind has gone awry several places in choices of words as well as punctuation, so please excuse any mistakes you find. I accept reviews from non-member readers, so please leave your honest opinion. Thanks!!!**

Zack had awoken with an unpleasant, yet highly welcomed taste lingering on his tongue. He laid there for a few minutes, under the covers, with his eyes closed; all the while creating a mental image of what position he was in. He was naked, and felt grimy sweat that covered his entire body. Everything ached, although he felt as wonderful and blissful as ever, due to the solemn fact that his body was fully embracing his twin brother's figure. Zack's left arm was lodged underneath Cody's chest, for Cody was lying stomach-down. The older twin had his left leg laying flat against the bed, and Cody's left leg was on top. Zack's right leg and arm were free on top of the smaller form beneath.

He was laying his head upon Cody's shoulder blade, and brought his right arm up to his eyes to rub the sleep out of them. He then used the same arm, along with his now free left, to gently venture across the soft and tanned skin of the small boy underneath himself. The true taste of what fluid's taste still remained within his mouth was not what was so wonderful, it was what the taste represented. The taste of cum, his brother's cum. The succulent memories were coming back, causing a figure to grow in size between his legs.

Zack finally opened his eyes and felt an instant urge to begin the day the same way he ended the night. He got free and slid down the body of his sibling, until his face was at, or rather above, the small, round ass. He massaged the quite hard and lean cheeks until content, and then slid his right facial cheek across the ass; admiring the softness, and shape. He then lifted his upper body and brought his throbbing jewel to the entrance of a wonderful gate of beatific bliss.

He thrust, slowly, into his brother's asshole, wincing at the sudden ecstasy that came with the slow movement into the tight hole. He waited there for a few seconds, enjoying the heat, texture, and feel of his brother's rectum. Slowly, gently, he pulled himself almost completely out of the tunnel and almost immediately thrust back inside. Zack kept the rhythm slow, enjoying every second. The sensation was growing so greatly, the climax coming so soon. Yet, the pace's speed receded with the intention of enjoying more than just a few seconds of this. Zack was thrusting for no longer than three minutes, and his face was red, eyes twitching, and toes and fingers were spasming with the intense pleasure attained from such a simple movement. In and out, in and out. Slower now; too early to come, to early to let go.

Yet, it was time; no longer could he restrain such an immense sensation of total pleasure. He arched his back, pulled his head back wards, and everything tensed as he swooped his cock out of his brother and into his right hand. He massaged even slower than he was previously thrusting in and out, and felt the spasms of cum stream through the organ and saw the eruption of sweet, hot semen explode from his jewel. A giant blob landed right below, on Cody's lower back, as more swung out of his cock and onto the whole back of the blonde underneath him. The streaming lasted for twenty whole seconds, giving up more sweet fluid, and rendering the best orgasm ever to the young boy. His hand was rubbing the sweet semen up and down his now slightly limping cock.

He used his right hand to rub up and down his own torso for a few seconds, before laying flat against his brother's backside. The liquid was still hot, and felt so good between their tanned bodies. Zack laid his head upon the still asleep, younger twin. He felt his brother's chest raise and fall so slowly, and contrasted it to his own rushed breathing. His eyes slipped shut, and again the seduction of otherworldly dreams brought him into sleep.


End file.
